Longing to Dance
by Modvark
Summary: The Dancer Nobodies are well known for their deadly dances. Without it, they couldn't fight, couldn't express themselves, life was meaningless without dance. She wished she could...


Summary: The Dancer Nobodies are well known for their deadly dances. Without it, they couldn't fight, couldn't express themselves, life was meaningless without dance. She wished she could...  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Nobodies, Demyx, Organization XIII, or anything else I mention. Just this one Dancer, for now...

* * *

_'W-Where am I? What happened to my fingers?'_

A thin, yet graceful looking figure stood up in a back alley of a rather dark town. The only thing that seemed to give light at that spot was a bizarre moon in the shape of a heart. She would've have been freaked out at the sight, but noticed something else now.

_'Why can't I feel?'_

That was when she heard music, the most beautiful music, it seemed. She took her first step in this place, and immediately slipped forward on her face. Mentally cursing, she carefully and slowly got back up. It wasn't as easy as she thought. She looked at her feet for the problem, and found she was wearing somewhat scary and very pointy ice skate-like boots.

"What the hell?" She checked out the rest of her attire, whch wasn't much. She wore pink bellbottom pants that faded to yellow towards the bottom. There was a weird silver symbol on one side. She had weird wrist warmers on with little arrowheads jutting out of them. Probably used as a weapon, she thought. She noticed a ribbon fly into view. Curiously, she trailed it with her fingerless hands and found it was attached to a pink beanie hat she wore. No wonder it was slightly hard to see. As for a shirt, well, there didn't seem to be any. In fact, the only covering she had seemed to be a black mark across her chest and down her torso functioning like a chestplate, and similar to the symbol on her pants. "...Alrighty then.."

She got back up, still very wobbly on her feet, but eventually got the hang of three steps before falling. This continued until she felt the source of the noise was just around the corner. She grabbed onto a water drain for support and cautiously peeked around the corner. There on the front steps, was a young man with dirty blond hair in the style of a mullhawk playing a strange blue instrument. He had the peculiar ability to control water since two water clones of him were dancing to the music.

She almost felt herself dancing to it as well, but it was near impossible with such slippery shoes. She wanted to compliment the young man's performance, but she ended up falling again, right in front of him. She expected an insult, or at least a laugh when the music stopped, but it never came.

"That was a hard fall you took. Are you alright?" The man asked in such an angelic voice.

She looked up at him, and attempted to get back up. "I'll be fine." She wasn't, because at that moment, she fell again.

The man laughed, but it wasn't in a mean way at all. It was more like a gentle comforting laugh. "I take it you're a new one. I can tell. The new Dancers are usually wobbly on their feet."

"A... Dancer?" She asked.

He nodded. "They are the Nobodies I lead. They mainly listen to me because I'm the only one that play music for them. I've yet to meet a Dancer that didn't like my music."

She smiled at him. "I don't see why anyone would dislike it." It was the truth in her mind. It was probably the most beautiful music she heard, especially since it made her think of dancing water. Why, it made her want to sing as well as dance.

"Well since you're here, I might as well name you now."

She cocked her head. "A name? But I think I already have one."

He smiled again. "Every Nobody gets a new name. It's been that way before I came around. Now let's see..." He studied her for a few seconds before making a decision. "I think Rhythm is a great name for you.

She played with the name in her head for a few moments. It sounded fitting enough. The Dancer looked back at him, but he was already leaving. Without thinking, she shouted out at him. "Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, what is it?"

"I... I never got your name, my leader."

He laughed again. "Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Demyx."

"Demyx..." It had a nice ring to it. Before she could say anything else, he was already gone. Assuming it was late, she walked- no, stumbled aroung for a place to stay for the night. She soon found a hotel she could stay at for a few nights until she found a more permanent reside. Luckily, everything in this world was free for Nobodies, beings without hearts but longing for one to become whole, she learned.

* * *

What do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review please. I wanna know what you think!


End file.
